Hyper-Zoanoid Gaster
Gaster was a Hyper-Zoanoid in Guyver, and a member of the Hyper-Zoanoid Elite Squad, known as the “ Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five”. He was created by Dr. Balkus, as were the rest of the “Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five” members, and possessed the abilities to not only create liquid projectiles, but he was also able to spray the same substance at his opponents. He was optimized with the best technology available in Chronos at that time, as were the other members of the team, to be the "Best of the Best!" and was said to have the potential power of destroying not only a Guyver, but its control metal as well. Equipped with two hose like sprays, which produces highly combustible liquids, and the ability to create bone like projectiles each carrying the combustible liquids, this Hyper-Zoanoid is very dangerous in both close quarter combat, and in long range battles. More Information OVA Warrior Guyver Son of Mine ('verse) The Hyper Zoanoid known as Gaster is, like all other members of Team Five, the latest in a long line of clones. As in the case of the other members of his unit, he was assigned to accompany Ingriam Mirabilis to the Africa Section of Chronos. Adaptation ('verse) In the Adaptation version of Guyver, Gaster, is a very dangerous Hyper-Zoanoid. Extremely psychotic Gaster is a pyromaniac, who loves to fight, and cause destruction anywhere he goes, and at any opportunity. He loves to cause pain, and to watch his opponents suffer, and die from the worse possible injuries, such as flames or high intense burns. He's the teams, demolitions member, who is mostly sent on destruction missions in which there are to be no survivors. He prefers to kill everyone, and thinks it cowardice to take prisoners, which often causes conflict between him and Derzerb, who is more of a reasoner. Gaster is easily excited, and looses himself in the thrill of battle. This unfortunate trait of his, is what allowed Aptom to absorb him, and achieve his power. However, Aptom would see him again as a new and improved Neo-Gaster, who was not only re-optimized with the same powers as before, but also achieved an ability that allowed him to grow launchers all over his body and fire the same bone like missiles from them. Although, Gaster has been called evil, the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five, realizes his powerful abilities, and acknowledges him as a powerful asset to their team. Powers and Abilities Gaster possesses several abilities for a Hyper-Zoanoid. Gaster possessed the following abilities: Super-Strength: As a Hyper-Zoanoid Gaster is stronger than the normal typical Zoanoids, as when Murakami made him fight Derzerb, and he wasn't hurt so much as a scratch. Telepathic Guiding: Gaster can guide his missiles to his targets telepathically. This is achieved through the spines on his back. Liquid Combustion: Like the Panadyne model, Gaster has a similar substance that he sprays from his wrists, when the two mix a very powerful explosion erupts. He often uses this as a self-defense tactic for close quarter combat as he prefers to kill his opponents at a distance with his missiles. Liquid Missiles: Gaster can create missiles that contain a powerful combustible substance, that will erupt on impact. These missiles are so powerful that he was forbidden to use them in any Chronos base, and it engulfed an entire Sector at Mt. Minakami in flames. Further reading Guyver Wiki Gaster Article Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Guyver Fan Characters Category:Chronos Category:Hyper Zoanoids Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Anti-human Transhumanists Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Manga